For many people, in order to obtain optimum health and vitality it is desirable to exercise one's back. However back exercises can be dangerous, and some back exercising apparatus--such as incline planes for sit-ups, and the like--are cumbersome and take up significant amounts of floor space.
According to the present invention, a back exerciser is provided which allows a wide variety of users of different size to safely exercise both the lower and upper back muscles. Only the user's own weight provides the resistance force for the exercises, and one can push oneself as far as desired using the exerciser, and therefore get a wide variety of different beneficial effects. The back exerciser according to the invention can easily be stored in a low volume configuration, out of sight, and is easy to use when deployed.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an exerciser device is provided which comprises: First support means. Second support means. Means connecting the first and second support means so that they are movable with respect to each other between a first, low volume, collapsed position, and a second, operative position in which the support means are disposed in a position with respect to each other to positively support the exerciser device on the ground. Platform means providing a surface for engaging and supporting the user's body; and, means for mounting the platform means to the first and second support means for movement between a first position in which it extends downwardly at an angle to the horizontal and is supported in that position, and a second position in which it extends generally horizontally and is supported in that position, so as to support the weight of a user.
The first support may comprise a pair of legs that are parallel to but spaced from each other with a cross bar at the bottom end and hubs at the top, while the second support may comprise a pair of legs with several cross bars and hubs at the top. The hubs are pivotally connected together to allow the movement of the supports between the collapsed and operative positions. An intermediate disc of low friction material is disposed between the sets of hubs to facilitate the rotation, while stop pins and surfaces are associated with the hubs to limit the pivotal movement therebetween. The platform includes a shell having a pair of flanges with elongated slots formed in the flanges. Discs are mounted to the hubs of the first support with alignment pins, the alignment pins received in the slots of the platform flanges, and the discs being rotatable with respect to the hubs. The hubs also include stop pins which cooperate with cut-out portions of the discs to positively stop movement of the platform in its first and second positions. Rungs extend between the legs of the first support.
Alternatively, the first and second supports can be pivotally connected adjacent an end thereof, with cooperating stop means being provided. The cooperating stop means include first and second stop elements mounted to the first and second support means, and stop arms for engaging the first and second stop elements to maintain the first and second support means in the second position of the device. The first stop element may comprise a channel-shaped member having an open side portion, and the means for mounting the platform may comprise a pair of arms having free ends opposite the platform. The free ends of the arms extend into the open side portion of the channel and abut interior portions of the channel to support the platform in the second position thereof. The second stop means may include a channel-shaped member having means defining grooves therein for receipt of the arms of the platform for supporting the platform arms in the first position thereof. Preferably a cushioning means covers the interconnection between the support means; the cushioning means may comprise a core element of flexible sheet material which will move with the first and second support means as they move between the first and second positions thereof, and padding disposed on top of the flexible sheet material.
Typically, in the second position of the support means the first support means makes an angle of about 20.degree.-30.degree. with respect to the vertical, and the first and second support means make an angle of about 45.degree.-70.degree. with respect to each other.
Using the exerciser described above, a method of exercising one's back may be provided according to the invention. The method comprises the following steps: Placing one's feet on a rung with the balls of one's feet over the rung and with one's legs abutting the platform; while the balls of one's feet are over the rung and the legs in contact with the platform, flexing one's body at the hips about a horizontal axis so as to suspend one's torso over the second support legs, to progressively tense the muscles of one's upper back; and repeatedly straightening one's back and continuously bending one's torso over the second support legs. Alternatively, the method may include the following steps: Moving the platform to a position in which it extends generally horizontally, over the second support legs, and is supported in that position; and then disposing one's weight on the platform, lowering one's arms to engage and grip the legs of the second support, and progressively raising one's legs either singly or in unison, above the ground, to progressively tense the muscles of the lower back.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, readily and effectively utilizable back exerciser, and a method of exercising one's back utilizing the same. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.